


Мы могли бы быть снова

by lenok_n



Series: Мошер [2]
Category: Shameless (US) RPF
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenok_n/pseuds/lenok_n
Summary: Та часть Кэмерона, в которой инстинкт самосохранения не атрофировался рядом с Фишером, бьётся в ужасе. А всё остальное ликует. Моё. Рядом. Можно дотронуться и притянуть ближе. Ладони зудят, требуют больше. Они помнят, какова эта бледная кожа на ощупь и как ярко горят на ней синяки и укусы. Они хотят её снова – и получат, пусть и лишь по сценарию.
Relationships: Noel Fisher/Cameron Monaghan
Series: Мошер [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758139
Kudos: 1





	Мы могли бы быть снова

Кэмерон знал, что на съёмках десятого сезона будет сложно. 

Не могло не быть, учитывая их с Ноэлем историю взаимоотношений, оборванную по шву.

Его ожидания и оправдываются, и нет.

Конечно, боль никуда не исчезает. Он чувствует её при каждом взгляде на Ноэля и при любом упоминании его имени, что уж говорить о воплощении чужой истории любви вместе с ним. Однако эта боль так давно в нём, что иногда получается переключить её в фоновый режим и почти не замечать, пока что-нибудь не послужит триггером и не включит на полную мощность.

Немного иронично в их случае, что по сценарию именно Йен вновь начинает во всём сомневаться, но это помогает абстрагироваться, разделить сериал и жизнь. Он бы вряд ли легко отделался, услышь от Ноэля и в образе Микки слова о сомнениях. Да и ситуация с новой любовью Микки кажется настолько абсурдной, что Кэмерона даже не задевает наличие Адама рядом с Ноэлем.

Данное самому себе разрешение получить максимум Фишера кажется и проклятием, и благословением. Он завис где-то посередине, словно помещённый в камеру сенсорной депривации, где вместо полной изоляции он чувствует лишь Ноэля.

Та часть Кэмерона, в которой инстинкт самосохранения не атрофировался рядом с Фишером, бьётся в ужасе. А всё остальное ликует. Моё. Рядом. Можно дотронуться и притянуть ближе. Ладони зудят, требуют больше. Они помнят, какова эта бледная кожа на ощупь и как ярко горят на ней синяки и укусы. Они хотят её снова – и получат, пусть и лишь по сценарию.

Когда наступит откат, он будет выть и мечтать выбраться из своей собственной кожи. Он знает. Не готов и не будет.

Но пока он всё равно не может ничего изменить. Его магнитит к Фишеру. Они оба в этом по уши даже сейчас.

Это проблема - для Ноэля. Кэмерон же дорывается и не может себя сдерживать во время съёмок любовных сцен. Не хочет, если совсем честно. Это инстинкт. Начинают они всегда неторопливо, но касания постепенно становятся откровеннее, а поцелуи - жарче. Их останавливают, мол, полегче, никаких языков, мы выбрали рейтинг пониже, спасибо. Потом наверняка вырежут всё «слишком откровенное». Хотя это глупо: во взаимодействии Йена и Микки никогда не было сдержанности. 

Иногда после подобных остановок Ноэль прячет взгляд. Кэмерон чувствует его вину на вкус: Фишер поддавался, отвечал с не меньшей страстью, наплевав на указания и собственные запреты. Он знает, что дело не только в хорошей актёрской игре. Он умеет различать Ноэля-профессионала и Ноэля, который хочет именно его.

Кэмерону льстила бы подобная несдержанность, если бы он не помнил, что смысла от неё – чуть.

В другой раз в его глазах горит предупреждение, но знак стоп фонит не угрозой, а бессилием. Ещё больше там страха, и Кэмерон не хочет размышлять о том, чего именно тот боится. Он позволяет себе думать только о собственной безопасности, такой хрупкой в господствующем хаосе. Он должен посвятить время себе, особенно находясь так близко к пропасти.

Напряжение между ними переходит на другой уровень, отдаёт неизбежностью и опасностью взрыва. Никто этого не замечает, все по-прежнему восхищаются их взаимодействием на площадке и невероятной химией (Кэмерон уже ненавидит это слово).

Они пьют кофе вместе в перерывах между съёмками. Фишер ожидаемо помогает ему с костылями, открывает двери и всячески оберегает. Благодарность ощущается с оттенком горечи, хотя Кэмерону нравится. Они не говорят о лишнем(важном) и не остаются в замкнутом пространстве наедине друг с другом. Кэмерон не уверен насчёт последнего, то ли оно само получается, то ли кто-то продумывает все ходы. Может быть, Ноэль и в этот раз чуть более… осознающий опасность.

Ему кажется, что его Йен в десятом сезоне как никогда убедителен, потому что Кэмерон выжимает из себя максимум. Ему хочется не доказать, но показать. В очередной последний раз. Посмотри, какой я классный. Я ведь мог(у) быть твоим. Ты уверен, что выбираешь не меня? Подумай ещё раз. Вспомни подробности. Ты ведь сам говорил, что ни к кому подобного не испытывал.

В какой-то момент он замечает, что Ноэль разгадал его замысел. В его глазах нет упрёка, только уязвимость в последней стадии, и Кэмерон начинает чувствовать себя виноватым. Он не должен испытывать стыд за эти действия, он в своём праве, однако думать лишь о себе больше не получается. Он не хочет страдать, но и не в состоянии желать этого Ноэлю. 

В нём всё ещё слишком много Ноэля, чтобы было иначе.

Осознание разбивает всю его тщательно выстроенную уверенность. Он внезапно чётко понимает, что до сих пор зависим, и это не откат, но уже мучительно близко.  
Вот-вот накроет.

Ему нужна передышка. Лучше бы в несколько лет и без доступа к Интернету, чтобы самому не лезть, не травить себя, но для начала сойдут и несколько месяцев до финального сезона.

Вдруг на этот раз поможет.


End file.
